Rain of Shrapnel (CANCELLED)
by KpKomedy51
Summary: (CANCELLED) I'm pretty sure I have a description for this in Chapter 1. NOTE: I've decided to cancel this, seeing as it is my worst work. Current condition is final condition.
1. Prologue

**Rain of Shrapnel**

So basically, this is my first fanfic.

 **Prologue:**

This fanfic is an alternate timeline when Brown's (Principal Brown) police force caused the Waitpersons to retreat to their attic and Darwin's troops take over the world and form the Empire of Safety. Gumboil leads the resistance from rebel-held Elmore Junior High.


	2. The Actual Chapter 1

**Rain of Shrapnel**

 _Sorry about the issues in the prologue, spellcheck really changed some stuff. This story will mostly be told from the third person._

 ** _Before we start, here's a quick fact-_**

 _Darwin has many alter egos such as Sir Darwin of Elmore, Emperor Caspian, King Nicodemus I, President Darwin C. Watterson, Lord Caspian of California, Regent of New York, and General-in-Chief._

 ** _S_** **o without further ado, here's Chapter 1!**

 **Rain of Shrapnel**

 **Chapter 1: Meetings and Fires**

Shells were raining down from the sky in addition to the rain. Darwin was sitting in his bunker with his staff including Acting Chief of Defense, Colonel Nigel Brown. Brown broke the silence with "Purple Squadron troops are moving into the mall and we've destroyed a few rebel bases near Elmore Lake. However, Party Headquarters and some bases along the border have been destroyed". "Blast!", said Darwin. Lieutenant Sarah G. Lato piped in by exclaiming "At least I can keep my district under control! I prefer to shell my enemies rather than give them the satisfaction of fighting on the ground." Sarah was quite obviously still bitter about Gumball's choice to lead the resistance. At the other side of the table, Alan sat, looking sad, ignoring everyone else. Carmen had chosen Gumball's side over Darwin's, and Alan was still hung up about it...

 _Elmore Junior High, Ms. Simian's Room_

While Darwin was holding his meeting, Gumball was holding his own meeting in Ms. Simian's classroom, which had now been turned into a meeting place for the commanding officers. The commanding officers were Gumball, Tobias, Penny, Banana Joe, Bobert, Carmen, and Carrie. They had been looking at strategic maps and throwing around ideas on how to trap the Purple Squadron inside Elmore Mall. Eventually, Bobert gave up on listening and pitched his idea, "We could intentionally leave our troops on the 2nd and 3rd floors vulnerable to attack when in reality they aren't and use the troops on the 1st floor to establish a blockade, effectively letting us trap the troops inside." Everyone agreed, and Tobias radioed it out to the troops.

 _ **Will Bobert's plan succeed? Will Alan betray Darwin for Carmen? Will Sarah get over**_ ** _Gumball?_**

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Allies

**Rain of Shrapnel**

 _So, I've decided to make this story take a Quantico format (part is in the past while another part is in the present at a pivotal moment. This chapter takes place a month after the Darwin takes over. For reference, here's a chronology-_

 _The Safety- April 2014_

 _Chapter 2- May 2014_

 _Chapter 1- April 23, 2015_

 _Chapter 3- April 23, 2015_

 _So, if you're wondering when the story takes place, this should clear it up._

 _I also wanted to go a little more into the actual sides since again, Chapter 1 was just a cold opening._

 _Resistance:_

 _General Gumball T. Watterson_

 _Maj. General Penny Fitzgerald_

 _Maj. General Tobias Wilson_

 _Maj. General Bobert_

 _Maj. General Banana Joe_

 _Maj. General Carmen_

 _Maj. General Carrie Krueger_

 _More characters will be introduced here later_

 **So, let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter 2: The Allies**

Brown's forces were hot on their heels. Gumball was trying to slow them down with pebbles and rocks. They made it into the house and locked the door and fled to the attic. Brown got out a megaphone and yelled "We'll be back for you, Wattersons!"

 ** _2 Days later,_**

"Penny, you have to help us; you're the missing piece of the resistance", Gumball said. "I can't; my parents said specifically not to join the resistance or they'll have me wiped from the Citizen's Record!", Penny replied. "You could stay at our house", Gumball said. "I'll think about it.", Penny replied.

"So, how'd it go?", Banana Joe asked. "She said she'd consider it.", Gumball replied. "Unless we get a definite answer, we should put her on the watch list.", Carrie recommended. "She's my girlfriend!", Gumball exclaimed. "Take it from me, Zach. A neutral party is just an enemy who hasn't turned yet.", Carrie replied, indifferently. The group met Rocky who took them back to Elmore Junior High by bus. Just as they were about to reach the street EJH is on, the bus hit a landmine.

 ** _A few hours later,_**

Gumball woke up, feeling fatigued and sore. "You and Tobias barely survived. Rocky was thrown back and shielded you from the shrapnel" Carrie said. "Where's Rocky, Tobias, and the others" Gumball asked. "Rocky was killed by the shrapnel, Tobias is in about the same shape you're in right now, and Banana Joe is in the next room gathering the gear.", Carrie replied. "Darwin's done some things, but I draw the line at this. Now, it's war.", Gumball said. "You guys got bad blood.", Carrie remarked. The crew got into a stolen Ford F-150 and Carrie drove them away.

About 5 minutes later, they arrived at Elmore Junior High and were greeted by Penny. "What are you doing here?", Gumball asked. "Well, Carmen called me and told me about the attack and I decided to join.", Penny replied. "Well, here's the down-low, Darwin's got his troops 6 blocks from here and they don't look happy. Bobert, our inside agent has intel that they plan to move their tanks down another two blocks, putting a store owner who supplies us behind enemy lines. We can counter them, but we'll need you to do it. You'll transform into a dragon and distract their forces while Carrie possess a tank driver and takes out the detachment. Meanwhile, Tobias, Banana Joe and I will infiltrate a supply truck and use the city sewer system to get Bobert back to friendly territory. Are we clear?", Gumball said. Penny replied, "Yes".

 **West Elmore Blvd, 11:15 PM**

Penny and Carrie walked (well, floated) down the street towards the tanks. The military commander at the scene got out a megaphone and yelled "You are in violation of Darwin Provisional Code 178.4 stating that no civilians are to be within 670 yards or 612.65 meters of military personnel during a code Yellow or higher situation due to safety concerns". As the soldier droned on, Carrie snuck past the guards quickly possessing the tank driver as Penny turned into a dragon. As the tanks moved forward to counter the threat as vehicles and tanks caught fire, Gumball, Tobias, and Banana Joe hijacked a truck and started driving towards city hall. The tanks moved into position and Carrie destroyed the platoon.

 **Elmore City Hall/Imperial Headquarters 11:36 PM**

Gumball, Tobias, and Banana Joe reached city hall and were now walking through the sewers. They soon reached a vent and climbed up. they reached Bobert's office but saw that Darwin's men were inside. Bobert quickly left the room and walked towards a Senior Staff bathroom. The trio climbed to the vent, seeing Bobert in the stall below. Banana Joe got down but fell just as some guards came in and Bobert handed Tobias a tablet as he was escorted out.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: The Not-So-Grand Finale

**Update**

Oy vey, I just noticed that I still had an FF account today. Overall, because of various reasons I've put all of my stories on hiatus. In terms of them returning, I'd say at earliest, summer 2017 assuming that I don't abandon the site altogether in that time. If I don't return, I'd like to take my time now to thank all that have taken the time to read my rather amateurish and melodramatic stories.

Rain of Shrapnel-specific news:

So this was my first story...

It was arguably my worst work. While it was (like NGS) completely planned out from the get-go, I quickly lost inspiration to do it after my brief return to FF in mid-2016. I've since worked on other various non-fanfiction projects, with some minor success. Anyways, if you happened to like this story (unlikely, I know), and you'd like to remake it, then feel free to. I also plan to (eventually) get around to continuing NGS and UF.

-KpKomedy51


End file.
